Acceptance
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: Even when she's cuffed to a chair, Roxanne Ritchie is still in control - she's got him so wrapped around her finger it's a wonder his spine isn't a spiral.


I don't even know what to say about this... I saw Megamind on a plane a few weeks ago, and since then it's grown from enjoying the film to full-out OBSESSION with Megamind and all things Megamindey. Then the fanart/fanfiction started, and, well... here we are.

Megamind and Roxanne are just _my _sort of couple. Sharp, clever, hopelessly devoted, and just a little bit kinky and twisted. A fangirl couldn't _ask _for any more.

Mature content kiddies, nothing really explicit, but grown ups doing grown-up stuff. _Sexy _grown up stuff, that is, not boring grown-up stuff like taxes and paperwork.

* * *

><p>Roxanne Ritchie should have known better than to trust Megamind as far as she could <em>throw<em> him. Certain old habits die hard.

.,.,.

Having dinner with Megamind, once super-villain extrordinaire and still just a _little _too evil to be called a hero on a regular basis, was not something Roxanne had imagined herself doing even a year ago. Then again, the only predicable thing about life was its unpredictability, and she couldn't say she was unhappy about the way things had turned out.

It was 'date night', which meant no plotting or plans of the good _or_ bad persuasion, no cell phones, pagers or news reporting, and Megamind had to wear a suit. Or his interpretation of a suit, at least. There weren't many dinner jackets with reinforced six-inch collars and elbow-length spiked leather gloves, but at least he had a shirt and tie on. Regardless of whether jumpsuits were his trademark or not, Roxanne insisted on a little formality from time to time.

That wasn't the only thing she insisted on, either. Megamind had discovered that a key reason why Miss Ritchie had been single with a waist and hips like _that, _was that she was a rather... slightly... moderately... _incredibly _demanding. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. So when she said _'why don't you put on a shirt for once?' _the question was entirely rhetorical.

Megamind wasn't used to taking orders from _anyone_, but being hopelessly in love had a catastrophic effect on his principles, and he'd found himself bossed around far too often for his ego to stand for. However, tonight he just smirked at her across the imposingly long table at her, his sharp chin propped up on a closed fist. This time he was going to restore the balance.

"What're you smirking about?" she asked, raising her voice slightly so that she could be heard all the way down at the other end of the table where Megamind sat – they'd dined in the Evil Lair, which meant Megamind's rather grandiose and ominous tastes in décor, including a jet black three metre long dining table.

"Nothing, nothing," Megamind chuckled, his crooked smile not budging. "You are entirely too suspicious, Roxanne."

"I'm _exactly _as suspicious as I should be," she countered; she didn't become one of the top reporters in Metro City without a generous dose of scepticism.

"Curiosity killed the cat," retorted Megamind, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

"And I'm pretty sure information brought it back," she said levelly, her voice dry as she crossed her arms over her abdomen.

"But cats only have _nine_ lives," he replied victoriously, his smile widening. "Eventually you will run out and–"

"I'm not playing banter with you," she interrupted, and his grin noticeably dampened. "Whatever you've got planned, better get it over with quickly. It's getting late," she announced coolly, lifting a wrist to pointedly peek at her watch. Megamind narrowed his eyes, deciding he was _glad_ she was playing coy – it made the hunt that much more enjoyable.

"Very well, my dear," he said with a huff, rising from his seat with a hammy amount of bravado and beginning to walk down the table towards her end – a not insubstantial walk. "If that is how you feel, I will fetch your cloak."

"Coat," Roxanne corrected; her suspicions only increased by his behaviour – he seemed a little _too _obliging, for once.

"Yes, yes," he replied, waving a hand dismissively as he strode past her towards the end of the dramatically-lit dining room of his lair. Not being much of an entertainer, it was rarely used. "Whatever love wants."

Roxanne tried to look over her shoulder as he passed her by, but the high, obstructive design of the dining chair made it a somewhat futile task, so she just sighed and leant back against it. He had _something_ planned, that much she was sure of, and resigning herself to waiting for it to happen was probably the most reasonable thing she could do at this stage. It was that or the knock-out spray.

She heard the click-clack of his heeled boots coming up behind her again, half-expecting him to actually have her coat, ready to escort her home like a well-mannered gentleman. A weight settled over her shoulders, but as sinewy blue hands closed tightly around her arms and pulled them firmly behind her back, a rattle accompanying the feeling of cold leather straps closing around each of her wrists. She realised that certain habits die hard.

"You could just _ask_ me to stay longer," she remarked cynically, feeling Megamind tighten and buckle each of the cuffs around her wrists – purchased handcuffs were uncomfortable, unstylish, and had a highly irritating habit of having safety-release catches. No sense in doing something unless you were going to do it with _style_, as he always insisted; Roxanne highly suspected he'd fashioned the things specifically for this occasion.

"That defeats the point of captivity," he said darkly, still behind her.

"What does?" She hardly felt _threatened_ by him, but Roxanne couldn't deny a slight quickening of her pulse when she felt Megamind tip the chair back so that it balanced on only two legs, teetering backwards until she could just meet his eyes if she rolled hers far enough back.

"_Compliance_," he muttered, suddenly dropping the chair a little, making her breath catch in shock, and then deftly spinning both her and chair around on one leg, so that she now faced him. He popped a boot up on a strut between the front two legs, and leant forward on it with what he obviously intended to be intimidation.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks, eh?" she baited as she stared up at him, unimpressed and making a very clear show of it. "What's all this in aid of?"

"_You _do not ask the questions," he insisted dramatically, leaning further forwards on his leg and jutting his chin out at her defiantly. "I am reasserting my dominance over you, _Miss Ritchie_," he stated. "You have been giving far too many orders, and I am going to put a stop to it."

Roxanne did nothing but raise an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight – you're going to foil my evil plans?"

"Yes," he answered assuredly, then was struck with a wave of doubt, "I mean no, not _evil_. I mean..." He scowled, dropping his boot to the floor and drawing himself up to this full height. "You don't make the demands here!" he barked defensively. Roxanne smiled.

"I don't give you _any_ orders," she said with an innocent air. "I've never given you a direct order in all the time I've known you."

"Look at me!" he argued, flailing his arms hyperbolically. "I am in a _soot_ and shirt_,_ a leash around my neck!" He picked up his tie to illustrate, and then flung it back so that it draped over his shoulder. "You _boss _me around far too much, so now it is you who will do what _I _say," he concluded, adding on an evil laugh for good measure. But still, Roxanne didn't flinch.

"And you think tying me up is going to work?" she challenged with a smirk of her own that gave Megamind's a damn good run for its money.

"I..." he faltered, not expecting her defiance on such a grand scale.

"Riddle me this, _Megamind_," Roxanne said acerbically, heaping irony on his self-given title. "When has tying me up _ever _made me do what you want?" She had a point – never in all the years of kidnapping, had she ever been more than 'moderately concerned' upon ending up tied to something with Megamind skipping around her spitting out threats.

"You... _you-" _he began.

"Do not ask the questions," she finished for him scathingly. "I get it. Fact is, even if you've got me cuffed to this chair, you'll still do anything I want."

"Bah!" Megamind scoffed, falling apart with ridiculing laughter. "Rather grandiose delusions, Roxanne – don't you think?"

"Try me," she challenged, and slowly arched her back against her restraints, lifting her chest and sticking out her chin. "You do what I want, purely because I want you to do it... I'll prove it, if you'll come a little closer," she tempted, and Megamind took an unconscious step back.

"See here," he insisted, realizing himself and taking a few defiant steps forward, bracing his arms either side of her head on the back of the chair. He trailed off when he looked her in the eyes and suddenly felt as if he could melt through the floor at any point, like her eyes were _burning _for him. "You..." he murmured lamely, and swallowed thickly as she writhed in her seat.

"Kiss me?" she said simply, smiling as she watched Megamind's eyes widen. Villains never get the girl, so until she came along such things had never been a part of his life; he was still juvenile, inexperienced, _shy _ – and most importantly, helplessly in love with her. He rarely initiated contact, but judging by the eyes he gave her so often, he wanted to a lot more than he did.

"Do... what?" he said softly, his gaze sinking down to the confident smirk of her mouth.

"Kiss me, Megamind," she reiterated slyly. "You know you want to."

"Of course I..." he rushed, and Roxanne watched with great amusement the battle playing out on his face. "I thought you said you never give direct orders," he demanded, and she shrugged innocently.

"I'm not _ordering _you to kiss me," she pointed out. "I'm just saying you can, if you want to. _I _want you to," she added seductively, and saw the tension run all the way up his arms as he tightened his fists against the chair.

"What game is this you're playing?" he questioned, trying desperately to retain composure but unable to stop himself staring at her lips, as she ran the tip of her tongue along them.

"No game," she lied – this was a game women and men... in this case, woman and _alien_, had been playing for centuries. "What harm can possibly come from one little kiss? I don't see why you're–" she stopped when he moved at last and caught her chin in his hand, tipping her head further back and examining her closely.

"I don't understand," he confessed as he traced the tip of his thumb along the edge of her lower lip, forgetting his intentions to reassert himself over Roxanne and remind her _who _he was and why he should be in charge. "_But_... I..." he trailed off weakly, not even caring that his master plan had fallen apart at the seams as slowly dropped to her level, his glassy green eyes finally sliding closed just before he tentatively touched his mouth against her own.

He gave in – how could he resist? This was the thing that reminded him why being good felt _so, so _right.

The moment they made contact, his hand moved from grasping her face to cupping it, and with a hum of encouragement she pushed against the kiss and drew him in deeper, tilting her head to one side and parting her lips. He softened, _melted _against her as her tongue slid against his – when she'd first done that, he'd yelped and asked what on earth she thought she was doing, but when she explained it was a normal part of kissing, he agreed to give it another try, and had since warmed to the idea considerably.

His other hand fell from the chair to her shoulder, his fingertips kneading into the soft curve of her neck as his knee came to rest between hers on the edge of the chair. Eventually she broke away with a soft, intoxicating sigh of satisfaction.

"Now was that so hard?" she whispered against his lips, and in answer he pressed them hungrily against hers once more; that wasn't hard, but some things _would_ be if she carried on like this.

Again she ripped her lips from his, turning her mouth towards his ear and murmuring into the flushed pink shell. "Lower," she urged, and with a helpless sound Megamind brushed his kisses downward, trailing along her jaw, down her neck – stopping when she cried for more – and across her collarbone. "_Lower_," she insisted, and he traced the tip of his tongue from the hollow of her neck down to her breastbone, drugging himself on her taste as his hands fell to rest on her knees.

He pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders, as his gloved hands crept under the hem across her thighs, and Roxanne's breath rasped in her throat like every touch was a climax in and of itself.

"Lower," she kept on repeating, until Megamind found himself kneeling on the cold, hard floor in front of her, her dress bunched round her waist and his mouth creeping up the inside of her thigh. His eyes remained closed most of the time, as every time he opened them and got an eyeful of flushed skin and underwear, he feared he might pass out from the lack of blood to his head.

She was insistent, though – _always _so insistent, and edged her hips further forwards until she could rest a heeled shoe on his shoulder, slipping it over his back completely and hooking him close to her as his mouth finally stopped between her legs.

He'd never done this... _particular act _before, and were he not so drunk on lust, he would probably be mortified to even consider it in a locked bedroom, much less at a dining room table with his partner cuffed to a chair.

"Don't stop," she murmured, tipping her head back and pulling a little instantly on his back with a dig of her heel. "_Please _don't stop." That was all the encouragement he needed, and soon even the last traces of awareness or shame were obliterated.

Megamind was always a sharp-tongued fast talker, but that wasn't even _half_ of the wonderful things he could do with the appendage, not to mention his slender, deliciously long fingers. When Roxanne finally panted into silence, sweat beading her skin and a content smile curling her lips, Megamind sat back on his heels and rubbed his own mouth on the back of his glove – unable to quite believe he'd just done what he did.

"Undo the cuffs, Megamind," she said, her head still thrown back and feeling her own pulse beating hard through her body.

"Mmm," he groaned obligingly, shakily getting to his feet – his arousal showing obviously through slim cut suit trousers – and fumbling with the buckles on her cuffs. Freeing her hands at last, Roxanne rotated each of her wrists, rubbing the sensation back into them, and then stood up, pulling up the top of her dress and then tugging down the bottom. She ruffled her hair conspicuously, and then dropped an arm to look at her watch.

"Oh, now look at the time," she exclaimed brightly. "I better be off. Where did you leave my coat again?" She looked over at Megamind, who was slumped against the chair he'd just freed her from, staring at her with an expression of confused horror.

"You... your _what_?" he babbled. "You're _leaving?" _He grabbed for his collar and yanked on it frustratedly, struggling for air as Roxanne smiled at him calculatingly.

"Told you I can make you do anything I want," she triumphed, propping her hands on her hips as Megamind staggered, then stumbled down to sit in the chair she'd just risen from.

"You... you..." he continued disjointedly. "...And I thought _I _was an evil genius," he gasped at last, and with a laugh that was more of a cackle, Roxanne walked back over to him and draped herself over his lap – causing him to nearly choke on his own rasp for air, her weight pressing down tortuously over his crotch. When she touched her lips over his, it was only seconds before he clasped a hand round the back of her head and crushed her against him, his tongue thrusting far back into her mouth assertively.

"Come on then, _genius_," Roxanne beckoned when she finally tore herself away from the kiss, rising authoritatively as she fisted his tie in her hand and led him off to the bedroom.

Megamind made a mental note, in the brief period in which he was of lucid mind, that Roxanne Ritchie could make him do anything she wanted, just because she wanted him to do it; he was too intoxicated with, too adoring of, too_ despairingly in love _with her to deny anything it was in his power to give.

The End

* * *

><p>(Fans self) Well. I hope someone enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it, because HOO BOY did I enjoy writing it. There's a great collection of Roxy-revenge where she does the bondage on MM, and a few nice pieces where MM does the bondaging, so I decided to go down a road that's hinted at in a few other fics ('Baby, Be Bad' by the croc shop and the image 'Who is really in control' by projectblue02 on (http:fav(dot)me/d39bm75) were the main inspiration for this) where MM does the tying up, but ends up the sub anyway, namely role-play with the wires crossed!

I hope the characterisation is all right because this is my first venture into MM territory, but with the rabbits in my head going off on one all the time, I really couldn't help myself. Reviewing would really make my day!


End file.
